A Game Not Meant To Be Played
by Jackie C 23
Summary: Brookes parents abandoned her so she has to live with Dan Karen and Twins Lucas and Nathan Mainly Brucas bit of naley better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A game not meant to be played.

_Hey everybody this is my first attempt at a fanfic, I hope you all enjoy it.__ I am mainly writing this because I am off school sick at the moment and have nothing to do. This will be mainly Brucas and a bit of Naley._

Summary: - Brooke's parents have never been there for Brooke but now they are abandoning her and because she is only 16 she needs a legal guardian so she is sent to live with her parent's high school friends Dan and Karen. Brooke knows nothing about Dan and Karen when she leaves.

_Ok I don't know how to do a prologue __so I am just going to go straight in to the story._

**Chapter one: - Who rings the doorbell?**

It was a Saturday night and the Scott twins, Nathan and Lucas, where having a party at the beach house to celebrate there basketball win. Nathan, Lucas, Tim and some of the other guys from the team where playing some poker. The house was packet just like every other time they had thrown a party.

----

Brooke had just landed at the airport and was in her cab on the way to the Scott household. When she arrived the cab pulled up to a massive mansion much to Brooke's surprise, outside the house Karen was there to greet her and help her with her suitcases.

"Karen?" Brooke asked as she stepped out of the taxi.

"Yes i'm Karen" Karen said before bringing Brooke in to a hug which surprised Brooke, her parents had never given her hugs before.

"So I like your house, it's very big" Brooke said admiring the house.

"Thank you, say if I put your suitcases in your room for you would you do me a quick favour" Brooke nodded "I want you to take that cab that is sat there and go to the beach house and…" Karen told Brooke the plan and told the cab driver the address, took the suitcases out of the boot and the taxi sped off.

---

Brooke arrived at the beach house and saw there was a party going on and now fully understood Karen's plan. Brooke walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Inside Nathan and Lucas were confused.

"Nobody rings the doorbell" they both said at the same time.

Both Nathan and Lucas went to check it out. Lucas opened the door to find a petite brunette girl stood in front of them.

"Yes can we help you" Lucas asked

"um I think so are you Lucas and Nathan" they both nodded "ok so your mom said that when she gets over here in five minutes there better be no more than 3 guests here." Lucas and Nathan looked at each other in a slight fear "so does that mean anything to you."

_Ok so that was mi first attempt at some thing like this so if you like it please review and I might have another chapter up today._

_Xoxo Brucas4Eva'94 _


	2. Our Rules

**Chapter 2****:- Our Rules.**

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other in a slight fear "so does that mean anything to you." The petite brunette said.

"Come inside" Lucas said

The three of them went inside and Brooke followed Lucas and Nathan back to where they were playing poker Lucas and Nathan took their seats and looked at their cards. Lucas had a pair of kings, Nathan had a pair of Queens and Tim had a pair of aces. Lucas went all in Tim called and so did Nathan, so all three of them were all in; Tim also had a massive grin on his face.

Brooke tapped Lucas on the shoulder he put his cards down and turned to face Brooke. "Lucas don't you think you should be telling everyone to go."

Brooke asked quite confused they had just sat down to finish the poker game without a single word about telling people to leave.

"Nah mom won't mean it" Lucas replied as if he had heard the excuse from his mum to clear the party out before.

"Actually I think she dose she is putting my suitcases in a room and then coming over here."

By this point the flop, turn card and the river card had been put on the table by Tim the dealer the cards were a three, a jack, a four, a nine and an ace. Tim had won; Lucas looked over at Nathan who gave him a weird look then back at Tim.

"Tim did you shuffle the cards," Tim nodded, "Did you deal the cards," Tim nodded "Did anyone else see you shuffle and deal the cards Tim?" Tim shook his head "Tim we want our money back you cheat!!!"

Lucas went to punch Tim when he just realised what the girl had said to him, "Wait did you just say suitcases into a room?" Lucas asked looking quite confused as he turned and looked at the girl, she just nodded.

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other. Nathan knew what his brother was thinking. Lucas stood up and went over to a closet, all of a sudden all of the power was cut and Nathan started shouting things like, sorry guys party's over and see you at school and come on everyone out.

Within a couple of minuets everyone had left and Lucas flicked the power back on. He walked over to the table Nathan and the girl were sat at.

"Ok so you know are names what's yours," Nathan asked her.

"Brooke," replied Brooke "Do you know what time it is I'm tired."

"Just past 10." Nathan said "why are you so tired?"

"Ok, ok enough chit chat you two, so why are your suitcases in one of the rooms at OUR house?" Lucas asked interrupting the convocation.

"I'm moving in with you." Brooke said kind of nervous.

"Seriously!!" both Lucas and Nathan said together

"Umm, ye. Is that ok?" She asked, knowing the answer from the look on their faces it wasn't good.

"Ye it's going to be cool having a girl around the house." Nathan said, wanting to take it straight back after seeing the look on his brothers face.

"Nathan did you just forget your married or are you trying to get Haley mad." Lucas asked his brother.

"Wait your married?" Brooke said looking a bit confused.

"Ye I a-" Nathan started before getting cut off with the door opening then closing and Karen walking in.

"Hi, are you ready to head home?" Karen asked the teens.

"Ye" Brooke and Nathan said at the same time.

Karen turned to Lucas "are you coming?"

Lucas shook his head "I think i'm going to walk."

"Ok see you at home." Karen said

"In a bit Luke." Nathan said as the brothers bumped fists.

Karen got in the car and Nathan was about to get in when Brooke stopped him.

"What's wrong with him?" Brooke asked

"He doesn't like new people and he probably thinks your invading his space or something." Nathan said and then got in the car.

Brooke got in the car and made a mental note to talk to Lucas later

---

Brooke was now in her room, which was beautifully decorated, unpacking her suitcases, when she heard the front door open and then slam shut. Lucas has just come in she thought. She heard Lucas go into Nathan's room and then a knock on her door.

"Come in" she called and Nathan and Lucas entered her room and stood there. "Can I help you." she asked

"Yes you can." Lucas said "has our mom told you the ground rules yet" Brooke nodded

"Well they mean nothing" Nathan said.

Brooke stopped unpacking at that point and turned to face the brothers.

"Ok then" Brooke said "why do they mean nothing?" Brooke questioned

"They just do. Now here are our rules." Nathan said and turned to his brother.

"Number 1, you don't talk to us unless we talk to you or we say its ok."

"Number 2, when we are watching TV. Or playing our play station you don't interrupt us."

"Number 3; don't get on Dan's bad side, that is never pretty." Nathan nodded his head agreeing with his brother on that last one.

"And if we think of any more we'll let you know." Lucas said and with that he left the room and went to lie on his own bed.

"Just give him some time and he'll warm to you don't worry." Nathan said and left the room to go and text Haley.

Brooke couldn't be bothered to unpack anymore so she went to sleep and thought the last time she went to sleep it was in New York.


	3. Sounds Like Fun

Chapter 3:- Sounds like fun.

_Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews. You are really helping me get focused to actually write this._

Brooke has to share a bathroom with Lucas and Nathan. Brooke got up and started running a shower then got in. Brooke was half way through conditioning her hair when she heard the bathroom door open and someone walk in, Brooke thought maybe she was dreaming so she pinched herself no she wasn't dreaming. She peered he head round the shower curtain to see if someone was there or if it was just her imagination, no it wasn't her imagination stood there in just a towel was Lucas.

Brooke wrapped the shower curtain round her then yelled "What are you doing!!!!"

"Well I was going to have a shower but your there and why are you talking to me where you not listening when I explained the rules." Lucas spat back.

"Ye I was, well kind of, but anyway will you please leave so I can finish my shower."

"Fine ill go wake Nate up and then i'm coming back because I want a shower, oh and mom and dad want us to go on a family trip today." And with that Lucas left the room to go wake up Nathan.

Brooke finished her shower and reached for her towel which was not there she looked and it was not in the bathroom at all.

"LUCAS!!!" Brooke yelled at the top of her voice.

Lucas walked into the bathroom, "is it my turn for a shower now?" he asked.

"No it is not; now give me back my towel!" Brooke shouted at him

Lucas noticed his joke had gone too far he handed Brooke her towel. Brooke wrapped herself in the towel and stepped out of the shower and Lucas started to run his own.

"So why do you hate me?" Brooke asked

A puzzled look came across Lucas's face then realised what she meant. "I don't hate you I just don't know you."

"So that's your excuse for being mean to me, you don't know me?" Brooke questioned.

"Well ye and well don't tell Nathan but I think you're pretty." Lucas said then looked down "well if you don't mind i'm getting in the shower."

Brooke walked out of the bathroom by this point being really confused, went in to her bedroom got changed then went and knocked on Nathan's door and waited for him to answer, then suddenly his door swung open to revel a very pissed off looking Nathan behind it.

"What do you want?" Nathan asked rather sleepily.

"I need to talk to you, now because I am really confused."

"Fine come in."

Brooke walked in and sat down on the side of Nathan's bed.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Nathan asked still looking half asleep.

"Well he told me not to tell you but I figured you might be able to clear a few things up for me." Nathan just nodded "Right Lucas said the only reason he's being mean to me is because he thinks i'm pretty."

After hearing this Nathan was fully awake "oh i'm going to kill him."

"Why?" was all Brooke could manage to say

"Ok right you are pretty but that's not the reason he's being mean to you, now where is he."

"In the shower" Brooke now thinking she should have listened to Lucas and not told Nathan

Nathan left his room and stood outside the bathroom door waiting for Lucas to come out. About a minuet later Lucas opened the bathroom door in only a towel then before Brooke could do anything Nathan's fist collided with Lucas's jaw and then Lucas hit the floor. Lucas managed to get up while holding his jaw.

"What did you do that for" he eventually managed to say

"Because you lied to her that's why." Nathan said

"Ye but you didn't have to hit me."

"What was I going to do talk to you, you wouldn't have listened."

"I might have done." Lucas said looking at the floor

Brooke could see Nathan getting angry "Nathan calm down, please, if I had known telling you it would end up like this I wouldn't have told you."

Now it was Lucas's turn to get angry "you know what now I do hate you, you're just like her I can't trust you I ask you to do one thing not tell Nathan and what do you do you tell Nathan." By this point Lucas was shouting which woke up his parents,

"What is going on I was trying to sleep." Dan practically yelled then he saw Lucas holding his jaw "what happened?" Dan asked

"Apparently Nathan doesn't like me lying" Lucas answered

"Ok that's it the family trip is cancelled." Dan said

He then walked back to his room followed by Karen and then Nathan went into his room and went back to sleep leaving Brooke and Lucas standing there. Brooke didn't know what to say so she asked a pretty stupid question.

"Are you ok?" she knew it sounded stupid but she had to say something.

"Do I look like I am ok?" He said then walked into his room.

Brooke was left standing there by herself knowing she had just caused all this.

---

Dan, Karen, Lucas, Nathan and Brooke were all sat around a big table eating the evening meal.

"Lucas how's your jaw now?" Karen asked.

"Not bad still hurts a bit tho." Lucas answered then went back to eating his soup.

Brooke had finished her meal and been excused and was walking up to her room when she felt someone walking behind he, she turned around to see Nathan.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey how are you?" he asked

"Not bad a bit confused tho."

"How come?"

"You know earlier did Lucas say that i'm just like her?"

"Um ye he did but I cant tell you why I you want to find out you'll have to ask Lucas."

What neither of them had notice is Lucas walk up behind them. "Ask Lucas what?" he asked

"I'm off to my room." Nathan said and hurried off to his room.

"Who's the girl i'm just like?" Brooke says the she saw his face drop

"Come in" Lucas said and led Brooke into his room, he handed Brooke a picture which was of him and a girl, the girl in the photo looked a bit like Brooke "This is Anna we where dating for about 8 months until I found out she had been cheating on me with my use to be best friend, they both lied to me for about 2 months I haven't talked to either of them since, you remind me of her that's why I was mean to you and then when you told Nathan after I told you not to I figured you were just like her so in a way I guess you just are."

"I had no idea I'm so sorry."

"It's cool I got over it."

"How?"

"You really want to know," brooke just nodded, "by sleeping with a different girl every other night; I haven't been in a proper relationship since."

They are both silent for a minuet then Lucas breaks the silence, "listen I haven't told anyone but Nathan that ok?"

"I wont tell anyone I promise, but why did you tell me that?" she asked slightly confused

"I don't know for some reason I feel like I can trust you." He said looking at the floor.

"But I thought you said you didn't trust me, before."

Lucas walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead "goodnight Brooke, see you in the morning."

Brooke was lost for words all she could say was "night Lucas."

_Hey everyone thank you so much for reading and keep the reviews coming and if you have any suggestions for the story please tell me._

_Xoxo Brucas4Eva'94_


	4. I Never

Chapter 4:-

_Hey I am off school again to day still ill so I might be able to put 2 or 3 up depending if I get some review__s, thanks for reading._

_Also I do not own any of the one tree hill characters or any films mentioned._

Brooke woke up the next morning in a very cheery mood, she went downstairs to see Nathan already up, Dan and Karen out and a short light haired girl sat next to Nathan. Brooke got herself a bowl of cereal and sat down opposite Nathan and the girl.

"Hi Brooke." Brooke just nodded while eating her cereal. "Hey Brooke" Brooke looked up this time, "I want you to meet my wife Haley."

"Hi it's really nice to meet you i'm Brooke." Brooke held her hand out and Haley shook it. "So Nathan where's Lucas?" Brooke asked curiously.

"He went out for a morning run and then he went to get some DVDs and thought the 4 of us would have a movie day. Is that ok with you?" Nathan asked.

"Ye that sounds fun, I'm going to go have a shower then I'll be down." Brooke then jumped up put her bowl in the dishwasher and bounced upstairs.

"I think I'm going to call her tigger." Haley said and then went back to eating her toast leaving Nathan laughing at the nickname.

---

Lucas came home from his run with 3 DVDs and a load of popcorn. Nathan and Haley sat on one sofa and Brooke was sat on the other. Lucas came in with two huge bowls of popcorn, he handed one to Nathan and put the other on the table. He then put in the first DVD in to the DVD player, grabbed the remote and the bowl of popcorn and sat next to Brooke.

"What film is it?" Brooke asked curiously.

"It's I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry." Lucas said with a big grin on his face it was his favourite film at the moment.

After that movie had finished and they had all stopped laughing Lucas got up and put the next movie in the DVD player, and turned the lights off and sat back down again.

"Lucas why have you turned the lights off?" Brooke asked getting a bit scared.

"Just to give the movie a bit more effect." Lucas said quite calmly.

"Lucas this better not be a horror film I don't like them!" Brooke said getting quite scared now.

Just then the movie started playing it was Final Destination 3, Brooke saw Haley move closer to Nathan as if she was already scared.

"Lucas I hate you, I don't like horror films so what do you do you put a horror film on!" by this point Brooke was scared and annoyed.

Then Lucas put his arm around Brookes shoulder and brought her close to him then whispered in her ear "don't worry I'll protect you."

Brooke rested her head on his chest and began to watch the film. After a lot screams, mainly from Brooke and Haley, and a whole bowl of popcorn going everywhere thanks to Nathan, the movie finished.

Brooke sat up out of Lucas's "If you think protecting me is making me never want to go on a rollercoaster or a tanning bed again then good protecting."

Lucas stood up to put the final DVD in the DVD player "well at least you weren't sat with Nathan or you would have been covered in popcorn."

Brooke let out a small laugh while looking at Nathan and Haley covered in popcorn. "So what's the next film?" Haley asked hoping it wasn't another horror.

"Its one you'll like." Lucas said as he put it in and then went back to sitting with Brooke.

Lucas pressed play and The Holiday started playing. Nathan shot his brother a 'why the hell have you put this on' look.

"I had to let them watch something they would enjoy otherwise they would still be terrified from the last film." Lucas said to his brother. Brooke looked up at Lucas and then moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest again and he put his arm around her.

---

Everyone had just finished dinner and Dan and Karen had gone to a party at Dan's brother Keith's house, so it was just Lucas, Brooke, Nathan and Haley at the house.

All 4 of them where in the living room and Brooke was getting bored.

"Why don't we play a game?" Brooke suggested

"Ok tigger what do you suggest." Haley answered

"Oh tigger I like that nickname, and how about we play I Never."

"Sounds fun but we don't have any drinks." Nathan pointed out. Lucas quickly got up, ran upstairs and came down a couple of minuets later with 4 bottles of beer in his hands.

"This is all I have." Lucas said while he examined the bottles

"Perfect" Nathan said while grabbing 2 bottles and handing one to Haley, and Lucas handed the other one to brooke and all 4 of them sat in a square on the floor.

"Oh, I got one, I never played basketball before." Brooke said.

Both Lucas and Nathan looked at brooke in shock, they were both on the varsity basketball team at school, so they both took and drink as well as Haley as Nathan had tried to teach her once.

"Ok I got one, I never done any cheerleading before." Nathan said pretty pleased with himself.

Haley took a sip because she was on the cheerleading squad at school, then brooke took a sip as she use to be the captain at her old school, then Lucas took a sip causing weird looks from both Haley and brooke. "Ok, ok it was a dare once," Haley, Brooke and Nathan all fell backwards laughing.

"Fine then I got one, I never use to wear girls clothes when I was little." Lucas said with a smug grin on his face.

Both Brooke and Haley took a sip and then Nathan stood up looking very angry, then Haley stood up and turned to Nathan "ok let's go upstairs." She said practically pushing Nathan up the stairs.

"Ok what was that about?" Brooke asked kind of confused.

"Nothing just brother stuff that's all, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Umm ok but if we are going to walk then I need to put my trainers on I'll be right down." Brooke said as she went upstairs grabbed her trainers and ran back down the stairs.

In this time Lucas had put his trainers on and grabbed his basketball. Brooke put her trainers on and the 2 of them started walking.

"So where are we going?" Brooke asked

"We are going to the river court and I'm going to teach you how to play basketball."

_So please review and I might have another chapter up today._

_Xoxo Brucas4Eva'94 _


	5. A Dinner for A Basket

Chapter 5:- A dinner for a basket

After 2 hours at the river court Brooke hadn't managed to make a basket yet, and it was starting to bug Lucas how someone can be shooting for 2 hours and not make a single basket, he had taken her through all the steps on how to shoot but the ball never seemed to go in.

"Ok I got an idea," Lucas said, "what is the one thing you want right now?"

Brooke thought about it for a second and then it came to her, "I want to unwatch that stupid movie you made me watch."

"Ok I meant something I could actually follow through with."

"Oh," Brooke thought for a minuet, "I want to go shopping."

"Ok you make this basket and I'll take you shopping."

"Ooh yay." Brooke clapped her hands then grabbed the basket ball of Lucas stood on the free-throw line and she took a shot, it went straight in.

"How come you haven't made a basket in 2 hours and now I offer to take you shopping and you get it in straight away?" Lucas said rather puzzled.

"I don't know maybe it's because I haven't been shopping in so long that I needed to go. Now I got a deal for you."

"Oh ye what is it?"

"What's the one thing you want right now?"

Lucas scratched his head while looking at the floor and said, "To take you to dinner." While slowly rising his head to look in to his eyes.

"Ok well here's your chance." She chucked him the ball and he stepped up to the free-throw line. "Oh no not from there," she scanned the area and saw a picnic table, "you got to stand on top of the table and shoot from there."

"I might as well give it a shot if it gets me a dinner with you." He said, then winked at Brooke and climbed onto the picnic table. He lined himself up, jumped in the air and then shot the ball he watched it anxiously as it rolled around the rim, and then went through the hoop. Lucas jumped of the table in joy. Lucas looked at his watch 9:00PM. He picked up his basketball and walked over to Brooke and put his free arm around her shoulder and they started walking back towards the house.

"So tomorrow I am taking you out shopping and then you are taking me out for dinner. Agreed?" Lucas asked

"agreed." Brooke answered and put her head into his chest while walking back to the house.

---

"Oh my god, I have to have this pair of shoes." Brooke said as she held them up for Lucas to look at.

"No way, I said only 2 pairs of shoes and you already made me by you 3 pairs." Lucas said quite sternly.

"But please Lucas I absolutely love these shoes." She said while giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but only if we can go back home now." Lucas said looking down at the tons of bags he was carrying.

Brooke thought for a minuet "ok," she said and skipped to the till to pay for them, she thought she would pay for them after Lucas had already bought her most of the stuff in the bags

Brooke took the bag off the counter and skipped outside the store to where Lucas was waiting for her. They walked to the car in the car park and put all the bags in the boot, where they only just fitted, and they both got in the car.

"How can you need all of that stuff?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know, all I know is that I do." Brooke replied.

The ride home was mainly just small talk. Then they arrived at the Scott house and Lucas helped Brooke carry all the bags up to her room and then he went downstairs and started playing some NBA live. Half an hour later Brooke came downstairs with one of the bags in her hand, and saw Lucas and Nathan getting really competitive on the game.

"Hey Nathan," Nathan paused the game and spun around to see Brooke, "do you think you could take me over to Haley's house she invited me to hang out for a bit?"

"Um sure, do you want taking right now?"

"Ye if that's ok." Brooke said wit a small smile.

"Ok I'll go grab my keys." Nathan said as he got up and went into the kitchen to find his keys.

"So Lucas," Brooke began, "I will meet you at the restaurant at 8 ok?"

"Ye I'll be there." Lucas said as Nathan came back with his keys.

"I'll be back in a minuet," Nathan said heading to the door. "Oh and don't cheat, you cheater." He said as he saw Lucas reaching for his controller.

Nathan had dropped Brooke off, said hi to Haley and had a quick chat with her, driven the 10 minuet journey back and when he got in the door Lucas was asleep on the sofa.

"Yo Lucas wake up." Lucas woke up immediately

"What is something wrong?"

"No I just wanted to finish our game." Nathan said

Lucas sat up and rubbed his eyes then picked up his controller and started playing.

---

When Brooke had got to Haley house there was 1 other girls there. Haley had decided to introduce Brooke to her best friend, Peyton, and hoped that they could all be friends. After around 2 hours of chatting the three girls had started to get on really well. It was now 7:30 Brooke had 30 minuets until she had to meet Lucas at the restaurant. She went into Haley's room and changed her clothes, Haley had then decided to give Brooke a lift and they got there at bang on 7. Brooke headed inside and Haley left. At 8:45 Lucas still hadn't turned up, where is he, Brooke started to think.

---

At 7pm

"Hey Nate I'm off for a nap wake me up in half an hour."

"Ok man." Nathan replied

Lucas went upstairs for a nap and then Nathan got a call from Tim to see if he wanted to go and shoot some hoops, in Tim's words, Nathan had said ok and forgotten Lucas was sleeping.

---

It was now 9:00 and Brooke had given up calling Lucas as he hadn't answered his phone, so she left the restaurant and started walking. After another 15 minuets of walking Brooke realised she was lost. So she took out her cell phone and called Haley to see if she would kindly pick her up, which she did, and then dropped her off at the house and they made plans to hang out in a couple of days.

Brooke went into the house and decided to just go to her room and relax, but as she passed Lucas' room she couldn't help but see if he was there, he was and he was asleep on his bed. Brooke went into her room and picked up one of the pairs of shoes he had bought her. She went back to his room, opened his door and chucked the shoes at him.

"Had a god sleep" she said in a very pissed of tone.

_Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to get this up I can get distracted really easy and I had to revise for some exams I got coming up._

_Xoxo Brucas4Eva'94_


	6. I like you

Chapter 6:- I like you

_Hey sorry I haven't updated lately I have had to study for my tests at school so I have been very busy but trying to write as much as I can I the time I get. Keep reviewing please___

"Had a good sleep?" she said in a very pissed of tone.

Lucas looked up at Brooke feeling very confused as why she was in his doorway and not at Haley's house or at least at the restaurant. Lucas leaned over and looked at the clock 9:25pm he looked again and it just clicked that he had missed his dinner by an hour and 25 minuets.

"Brooke I'm so sorry I went for a nap and Nathan was meant to wake me up." Lucas explained.

"Whatever Lucas I have been sat in a restaurant for an hour waiting for you, well I can tell you that is the last time I trust someone I just met." And with that Brooke walked out the room and into hers and slammed the door.

Lucas quickly jumped off his bed, grabbed the shoes that had been thrown at him a couple of minuets earlier and went and knocked on Brooke's door. There was no answer so he knocked again and said, "Brooke do you want your shoes back?"

The door swung open and Brooke grabbed the shoes and slammed the door in his face. Lucas went downstairs to get a bottle of water and to think of a plan to get Brooke to talk to him at least. Just then Nathan came back from the river court.

Nathan looked over at Lucas, "How was your dinner?"

"Ye it went great and now Brookes in her room not talking to me." Lucas said as her plastered a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Wow what did you do to get that?"

"What did I do, don't you mean what you didn't do." Lucas said now with an angry look on his face.

"Ok man calm down, what are you talking about?" Nathan asked rather confused.

"I'm talking about you going out to, where ever you went and left me sleeping, so I slept right through my dinner."

Suddenly it all came back to Nathan he was meant to wake Lucas up but then Tim called and he forgot. "Ok man I am so sorry, it's just that Tim called and we went to the river court. How come you didn't set an alarm just in case?"

"Why 'cos you broke the alarm on my clock the other week when you sat on it."

A smile crept across Nathan's face, "oh ye I did that hurt for like an hour."

"Ok so not the point, now you are going to go into her room and tell her it was your fault and not mine." Lucas said while pointing towards the door.

Nathan stood up and walked to the door "ok." Nathan walked out of the door and then shut it.

Nathan knocked on Brooke's door and waited for an answer, none came, Nathan then opened the door but Brooke wasn't in there just a propped open window.

---

"A beer please." Brooke said the guy behind the bar.

"ID please miss." The guy said

Brooke reached in her pocket and then out her fake ID, that she had used too many times for a girl her age, and handed it to the guy.

"Ok miss one beer coming up." He said and then went to get the beer.

---

Lucas had just found out that Brooke had gone somewhere and decided he would go out, not to find her just to get drunk and forget everything.

Lucas walked to the nearest bar to his house and went inside and walked over to the bar. The barman was busy serving some girl at the other end of the bar so he decided to look around and see if he knew anybody in there. Just then a red haired girl sat a couple of seats down caught his eye, she looked kind of familiar.

"Lucas Scott, what are you doing here." She asked

"How do you know my name?" Lucas asked sort of confused.

"Come on who in this town doesn't know you and your brother's names? Plus we go to the same school." The girl said

So that's where Lucas had seen her before, "so you know my name what's yours," he asked.

"Rachel, Rachel Gatina." She replied. Lucas and Rachel started flirting, unbeknown that the brunette girl sat at the other end of the bar was watching and getting just a bit jealous.

The song then changed to R Kelly's I'm a flirt remix.

_I get your boyfriend mad cos I'm a flirt._

Brooke thought for a second and changed the words a bit in head, 'I get Lucas mad cos I'm a flirt.'

Brooke scanned the bar looking for someone who could make Lucas jealous, the only person who came anywhere close was the barman. Brooke started talking loudly to the guy, which got Lucas' attention, Lucas watched Brooke flirting with the guy for a minuet but this was getting him very angry but he didn't know why. Lucas had seen enough he stood up and left Rachel then walked up to Brooke and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry I slept through are dinner I really am, but I can't sit there and watch you flirt with him it making me mad and in don't know why but I'm jealous ok." Lucas then left a shocked looking Brooke and walked outside.

After a couple of seconds Brooke went outside to Lucas sat on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Lucas." Brooke said quietly but he still heard her.

Lucas stood up and was about to walk away when Brooke stopped him, she then leant up and kissed him on the lips. Brooke was about to pull away when Lucas pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Air then became an issue so they pulled away.

"I like you Lucas I do, I was only flirting with him to make you jealous." She said while looking at the floor ashamed.

Lucas kissed her again, "I like you too, Brooke I do."

_Hey sorry it has ta__ken me so long to update I have been really busy_

_Please read and review and I really don't have this planned out so any tips are welcome._

_Xoxo Brucas4Eva'94_


End file.
